


Navidad Azul - Blue Christmas

by merrick_ds



Series: Blue Steel-Traducción [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Sex, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Domestic Fluff, F/F, M/M, Porn, no real plot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 00:52:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12243948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrick_ds/pseuds/merrick_ds
Summary: Traducción del fic de Hobbit69 Blue Christmas.Un rápido fic para llenar una necesidad de un fic navideño en la serie Blue Steel. Toma lugar entre Extravagancia Azul y el próximo Moralidad Azul.Magnus y Alec se unen por primera vez desde la herida de Alec y los niños despiertan para la mañana de Navidad.





	Navidad Azul - Blue Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blue Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9100666) by [Hobbit69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit69/pseuds/Hobbit69). 



> Sexta parte de la serie Blue Steel de Hobbit69

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Magnus Lightwood-Bane bostezó mientras se metía a la cama al lado de su esposo dormido.

Con un profundo gruñido, Alec deslizó un brazo alrededor de su cintura y tiró de él con su brazo bueno hasta tenerlo contra su pecho.

Hace unas semanas, Alec había sido apuñalado en la parte superior del hombro por un demente que había intentado asesinar a Magnus. Él se había interpuesto entre Magnus y ese hombre, Darian Averill, y había recibido el cuchillo. Magnus había estado desnudo y esposado a una tubería en ese momento, así que no había podido acercarse a su esposo que estaba tirado en el suelo, sangrando y quizás muriendo.

Ahora, Alec estaba de licencia médica y acudiendo a terapia física. Magnus nunca lo admitiría, pero le encantaba tener a su esposo en casa con él, todo el tiempo.

Alec era policía hasta los huesos, nunca podría renunciar a quien era, y Magnus no se lo permitiría.

Era la Víspera de Navidad, bueno, ya Navidad para cuando se fueron a la cama, después de acomodar los regalos de Santa. Magnus estaba _muy_ emocionado por esta Navidad, porque Max, su hijo más pequeño, ya era suficiente mayor para entender quién era Santa, y estaba fascinado con el hecho de que iba a recibir regalos del padre de la Navidad. Cuando terminaron con eso, Alec se había metido a la cama mientras que Magnus tomaba una ducha.

Ahora, estaba acostado contra su esposo, el brazo herido de Alec alrededor de su cintura, abrazándolo contra su ancho pecho, su respiración profundizándose conforme se dormía.

-“Hueles bien”- dijo Alec adormilado.

Magnus sonrió- “Por supuesto que si. Siempre lo hago”

-“Te he extrañado”- dijo Alec, un poco más despierto.

-“¿Me extrañaste? No estuve en la ducha tanto tiempo”

-“No, amor. Te he _extrañado_ ”

Magnus tuvo que pensarlo un momento.

-“¡Ah!”- exclamó- “Me has extrañado, _extrañado_ ”

-“Si”

-“Estás herido”- dijo Magnus.

-“La fisioterapeuta dijo que puedo regresar a mis actividades habituales, siempre y cuando no esfuerce demasiado el brazo. Ella firmará para que esté en trabajo ligero. Así que, podemos volver a hacer el amor”

-“Querido, apenas podías mantener abiertos los ojos hace diez minutos”

-“Pero no estabas contra mí y desnudo hace 10 minutos”- respondió Alec, mordisqueando el cuello de Magnus. Él se estremeció mientras la boca de Alec se movía de su cuello a su hombro, giró para ponerse de espaldas, aceptando los besos de Alec mientras excitaban cada nervio y lo hacían estremecerse.

Magnus acercó más a Alec, deseando fricción, presión, _cualquier cosa_ después de tanto tiempo de no tener a su esposo dentro de él, sobre él, rodeándolo. El brazo bueno de Alec era usado para mantenerse sobre Magnus, mientas el otro se deslizaba por el terso estómago, sus dedos delineando los músculos que estaban bajo la piel.

-“Te has estado ejercitando”- dijo Alec.

-“Bueno, he tenido un montón de energía extra por las semanas sin sexo”

Alec se rio entre dientes y continuó explorando el cuerpo de Magnus con ternura.

Magnus tocó el hombro herido de Alec, los dedos recorriendo la cicatriz del afilado cuchillo que se había hundido allí. Posó sus labios contra la piel, aceptando con ternura la cicatriz como una parte nueva del cuerpo que amaba tanto. Magnus siguió un camino con la boca desde la cicatriz a la clavícula de Alec - “También te he extrañado”- susurró.

Alec pasó su mano sobre Magnus, recorriendo su cadera hasta su erección, la cual estaba más caliente y pesada de lo que debería, considerando que Alec apenas lo había tocado.

-“¿Me quieres dentro de ti, o quieres estar dentro de mí?”

.”¿Qué es más fácil para ti?”

Alec besó la columna del cuello de Magnus, diciendo- “Es más fácil estar acostado mientras tú me tomas. He estado pensando en tenerte dentro, en realidad he extrañado como te sientes cuando estás dentro de mí. Como la primera vez que hicimos el amor, ¿lo recuerdas?”

Magnus gimió. ¿Cómo si alguna vez pudiera olvidar lo que se sintió la primera vez que estuvieron juntos?

-“Si”- jadeó Magnus- “Si, déjame tenerte”

Alec sonrió contra su cuello y apartó las cobijas para que pueda acostarse de espaldas. Con cuidado, se quitó los bóxers y se acostó. Magnus se giró hacia él y cubrió su pecho con cálidos besos, jalando su pezón con su caliente y húmeda boca. Pasando una mano sobre su erección que se exponía orgullosa y caliente”

-“Eres tan bello”- dijo Magnus, reverente

Alec le pasó la botella de lubricante a Magnus. Agradecido, Magnus la tomó y exprimió un poco de esa humedad en sus dedos. Con suavidad, empujó su dedo medio dentro de Alec, acariciando la suave superficie interna. Alec gimió y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

Magnus besó los labios entreabiertos y observó a su detective rendirse a sus deseos. Alec se arqueó contra la mano de Magnus, incitándole a más.

Añadió un segundo dedo, luego un tercero para ayudarse a abrir a Alec después de tanto tiempo, ayudándose a prepararle para la invasora carne de Magnus.

-“Ahora, amor. Por favor, Mags”- rogó Alec.

Magnus elevó su cuerpo sobre Alec, acomodando sus rodillas entre los muslos abiertos de Alec, extendiéndolos más.

Alec estaba hinchado y listo para Magnus. esparciendo un poco más de lubricante sobre su miembro, Magnus sacó los dedos del cuerpo de Alec, y se alineó a su canal. Se deslizó, profundo, más profundo hasta que finalmente llegó hasta el fondo.

Mientras la calidez de Alec lo rodeaba, Magnus enterró el rostro contra el cuello de Alec- “Oh, mi ángel”

Alec deslizó su brazo bueno alrededor de los hombros de Magnus, y lo abrazó contra su pecho, besando el costado de su cuello- “Te sientes tan bien. Perfecto, amor”

Magnus volvió la cabeza y lo besó profundamente, embistiendo en un firme y enloquecedor ritmo. Alec rodeó con las piernas su cintura, aferrándolo con fuerza.

De repente, todo se tornó demasiado intenso para Magnus. Después de semanas de nada, sintió el orgasmo consumirle. Temblando y gruñendo, Magnus lo inundó. Alec elevó con rapidez las caderas, usando la fricción entre sus estómagos para alcanzar su propio orgasmo.

Sintiendo el semen de Alec manchar su pecho y estómago, Magnus salió de Alec, y rodó hacia un lado, jadeando.

-“Ahora ambos necesitamos una ducha”- se burló Alec.

-“Hazlo rápido cariño”- dijo Magnus- “Los chicos se van a levantar temprano”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Resultó que, Rafael y Max se levantaron a inhumanamente temprano.

A las 5:30 am, Max estaba saltando sobre su cama.

-“¡Papi! ¡Papá! ¡Es hora de levantarse! Santa estuvo aquí”

Alec se sentó con un gruñido- “¿Estás seguro?”

-“¡Si! ¡Hay regalos! ¡Montones de ellos!”

-“De acuerdo”- dijo Magnus- “Ve por uno. Saldremos en un segundo”

Max saltó de la cama y corrió hacia la puerta.

-“¡Sólo de las medias!”- gritó Magnus tras el niño de tres años.

Alec se rio- “Apúrate, amor. Van a hacer un infierno si no estás ahí”

Con ayuda de Magnus, se puso unos pantalones de chándal- “Vístete, te haré café”

Alec salió de la habitación, y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el café. Max estaba sentado en el suelo,  con el contenido de su media alrededor de él. Rafael estaba boca abajo en el sofá, sus ojos cerrados y su respiración profunda y regular.

-“¿Estás bien, Rafa?”

-“No termine de dormir”- se quejó.

-“¿Max te despertó?”

-“Ajá”- respondió.

-“¿Quieres abrir tu media?”- preguntó Alec, vertiendo el agua en la cafetera.

-“En un momento”

Riendo, Alec midió el café, añadió una pizca de sal y un poco de canela. Después de presionar el botón de la cafetera, salió y se acercó para sentarse con Rafael.

-“Lamento que te haya despertado, compañero. Se calmará en un rato”

-“¿Puedo comer el cereal con malvaviscos en el desayuno?”

-“Claro que puedes. Vamos a dejar los regalos listos para abrirse”

Rafael asistió- “Suena bien”

Magnus entró en el salón vestido en una bata de seda azul con dorado sobre un par de pantalones de seda azules, con el pecho desnudo, luciendo fresco y descansado.

Eso es lo que te hace el buen sexo.

Besó la mandíbula de Alec y retrocedió para sentarse con Max en el suelo- “¿Qué tienes ahí, Arándano?”- le preguntó.

-“¡Cosas de Santa!”- exclamó Max- “Él es muy simpático. ¡Santa me cae muy bien!”

Riendo, Magnus besó la frente Magnus- “A mí también, peque”- miró hacia Alec- “Santa es muy buen tipo”

Alec le sonrió.

-“Vamos a abrir esos regalos”- dijo Alec.

-“¡SI!”- gritó Max emocionado.

Magnus se puso de pie y se reunió con Alec en medio de la habitación. Le dio un beso largo y profundo a su esposo.

-“Te amo, cariño”- dijo Magnus.

-“También te amo, amor. No tienes idea de lo feliz que soy por haberte encontrado”

-“Creo que si lo sé, Alexander”

Mirando a sus hijos revisando los regalos bajo el árbol, en una fría y aún oscura mañana de Navidad, Magnus y Alec Lightwood-Bane entendieron lo que era la felicidad, algo que nada ni nadie podría quitarles.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
